Rin and Len's baby-sitting service
by ChildishOtaku02
Summary: Random stories about Rin and Len owning a baby-sitting service, also not much romance and Rin and Len are twins so no twincest. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Baby-sitting

**Hey! I feel like writing a story about rin and len being there awesome immature selves as twins so yep!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaliod**

* * *

Rin POV

*Ring Ring Ring*

My cellphone rang loudly while my twin brother Len and I were watching Pokemon.

"Rin turn that stupid piece of crap off" Len said while glaring at me.

"Don't diss my phone Len" I hissed while slapping his face.

"Ow! Rinny don't be mean to me" Len pouted like a shota.

"Shut up shota" I said angrly.

"No you shut up tsundere" Len said back to me.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that you butt-face" I shouted while grabbing his little ponytail and pulling as hard as I could.

"Ow! Ow! Rin Stop! Stop!" Len cried out with tears starting to show up in his eyes.

"Answer your damn phone Rin and stop pulling on my ponytail" Len said reminding me that I had to answer the phone, I let go of him and grabbed my orange coloured iPhone. "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone. "Hi Rin it's Lily I was wondering if you and Len could watch Oliver and Yuki for me" Lily said into the phone sweetly. "Sure thing, you can drop them off at our place anytime we aren't doing anything important" I said while pausing Pokemon so I could hear better. "Rin don't pause Pokemon" Len grumbled.

"No I'm trying to talk to Lily on the phone now shut up shota-pants" I whisper shouted angrily.

"Hey I will have you know my pants are very manly" Len said defensively.

"Not your punkish ones" I said while laughing.

"Hey don't mock me" Len said while blushing like the shota he is.

"Rin? Are you there?" Lily asked. Shoot I forgot about her. "Yep sorry about that Len was just being a butt-face" I said while glaring at Len and he just shrugged it off. "Why don't I come and bring the kids over right now" Lily said happily. "K" I said back and she hung up the phone.

"Len we are baby-sitting Oliver and Yuki today" I said while grinning at him.

"What but I wanted to invite Kaito over" Len complained.

"I don't care we have a job to do" I said while grabbing his arm and pulling him off of the couch he was sitting on.

"Why can't I sit on the couch?" Len asked angrily.

"Because we need to prepare for Oliver and Yuki" I said flatly while pulling him over to our video game sanctuary.

"Now lets see... Yuki likes dress up things and Oliver likes playing with toy boats and cars" I said remembering what interests they had.

"Hey Rin why did we want to run a baby-sitting service anyways?" Len asked.

**~Flash back~**

_"Hey Len?" A blond haired girl with a giant bow in her head said._

_"What Rin?" A blond haired boy with a small ponytail said._

_"WE NEED MONEY!" The blond girl, Rin yelled._

_"Ok what do you have in mind?" The blond boy, Len asked back._

_"Well since you have a small fan club we could have a 'date Len for a day' booth" Rin suggested eagerly._

_"What? No! No no no no!" Len said unhappy with the suggestion._

_"Fine why don't we baby-sit kids?" Rin suggested._

_"Why I thought you __didn't like kids?" Len asked confused by his sisters suggestion._

_"But money is very important to me" Rin said smiling._

_"Well all right fine" Len agreed._

**~Flash back end~**

"That is the reason why we run a baby-sitting service" I explained to Len.

"Ok" Len said.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Oh I think thats Ollie and Yuki" I said while answering the door and sure enough it was them.

"Hello!" Yuki said eagerly. "Hey" I said back. "Rin, Len please do a good job watching them and don't fight, that will be a bad influence on them and don't feed them very much junk food and don't let them get away with crap and don't let them go outside all alone" Lily said quickly in one breath.

"Don't worry we won't be bad baby-sitters our motto is 'we are not bad baby-sitters we are the best, if your kid comes home sad it's not our fault and your kid sucks' so you have nothing to worry about" Len said.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better but ok" Lily said while giving Oliver and Yuki a hug and then walking out of our house and into her car, and then she drove away.

"Well Ollie and Yuki what is it you would like to do?" I asked with a smile.

* * *

**I'm all done! ****Please review and also in your review feel free to put in any suggestions on what you would you would like to happen in next chapter.**

**~PEACE~**


	2. Rin the evil overlord

**Hey!**

**Review reply time**

**MikanAru: Thank you! The twins will mess up on their job for sure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid :(**

* * *

Rin POV

"We would like to play dress up!" Yuki said while pulling Len and I into a random room in our house.

"Where is your dress up stuff?" Yuki asked while looking at as with her cute large eyes.

"Umm... actually it is right in this room in that toy chest over there" I said pointing to a large toy chest in the corner of the room. "Thanks" Yuki said before looking through the chest and pulling out random articles of clothing. "Lenny you can wear this" Yuki said pulling out an outfit with a yellow shirt and a black coat with black pants and purple knee high socks and to top it off a cute little hat.** (the outfit I'm talking about is Len's tricker outfit I think thats what it's called) **

"Why do I have to dress up too" Len whined like a baby.

"Because I want you to" Yuki said while chucking the clothes at him. "Now go change" Yuki ordered Len and he walked out of the room to change.

"Rin you can wear this" Yuki said pulling out another outfit only this one had many patches. **(this one is Rin's tokyo teddy bear outfit)** "K I am going to go change into this I guess. You can go find Oliver and pick out an outfit for yourself" I said while walking out of the room to change into the outfit.

As I finished putting on my outfit I walked out and back into the room that Yuki was in. She put on a random princess dress and had Oliver with her, he was wearing his usual sailor outfit.

"Is Len back yet?" I asked, gosh how long does it take shota to put on a simple outfit?

"BOO!" I heard someone yell behind me and in shock I did the unthinkable. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making everyone around me plug their ears.

Still in shock I turned around and slapped the person behind me. I saw it was Len and he had a big red mark from where I slapped him.

"Ow!" Len cried holding his cheek where I slapped him.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed at Len angrily.

"Umm... I wanted to scare you" Len said nervously shaking slightly.

"Is that so? Well time for me to scare you" I said and then ran out of the room and into our garage where I see our precious baby. I hopped on the road roller and started it up. "Oh Len, Lenny come here" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Len came running over to where I was Oliver and Yuki close behind him. "Oliver, Yuki sweeties please go away for a moment things could get ugly" I said the last part in a low menacing growl.

"Rin wait! Maybe we could work things out" Len suggested while shaking like crazy.

"I suppose I could give you a second chance you are my brother after all" I said while looking at my nails and making my decision.

"Oh thank you Rin thank you" Len said excitedly.

"SILENCE!" I shouted. "I might not spare you, I need time to think" I said while looking up from my nails. "Oliver and Yuki please take this filth away from me at once" I said and Oliver and Yuki grinned evilly while grabbing and tying Len up and pulling him away.

I jumped out of the road roller and walked towards my room pulling out some oranges.(what if I get hungry while torturing Len)

I walked over to the room Yuki and Oliver put Len in and saw they turned off the lights so the room was pitch black. I turned on the lights and saw Len in the corner of the room tied up. "Why hello Len" I said in a sweet voice.

"Rin please don't hurt me" Len said while shaking.

"Relax I won't hurt you... Physically" I said dramatically.

"What do you mean?" Len asked in a scared tone.

"Remember way back when we decided to be baby-sitters?" I said slowly.

"Umm yeah why?" Len asked.

"Well I gave the suggestion to have a 'date Len for a day' booth to make money" I said while smirking.

"Oh Rin please don't tell me I have to participate in such a thing" Len said sadly.

"Well of course you must participate in it we can't have a 'date Len for a day' booth without Len" I said making it seem like the most obvious thing ever. (even though it is pretty obvious)

"Please Rin don't make me do it" Len cried.

"SILENCE" I yelled. "Oliver and Yuki take Len with me" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

I walked over to my room and got out my sign that says DATE LEN KAGAMINE FOR A DAY! (you never know when you will need one)

"Rin why do you have a sign that says DATE LEN KAGAMINE FOR A DAY?" Len asked confused.

"That is not important now come with me" I said while Oliver and Yuki dragged Len with me outside to our front yard.

"TEI SUKONE! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING LEN ALL MORNING" I yelled out and saw a flash of silver came out of a bush.

"Tei I have made a business and was wondering if you would be interested in buying something?" I said while staring at Tei.

"Depends, what is your business all about?" Tei asked.

"Simple if you pay me 200 dollars you can date Len for a whole day" I said smirking as Len struggled to get free from Oliver and Yuki.

"Sure thing" Tei chirped happily while handing me 200 dollars and grabbing Len from Oliver and Yuki.

"What would you like to do on our first date?" Tei asked happily while pulling Len away from us.

"RIN HELP!" Len screamed but I just waved my hand dismissively.

"So Oliver, Yuki what did you learn today?" I asked happily as Len and Tei were no longer in sight.

"Not to ever, ever, ever scare you" Oliver and Yuki both said in unison.

"Very good" I said while ruffling their hair and holding their hands to walk them back to our house.

Today was a good day!

* * *

**All done! Next chapter will have Rin and Len being bad baby-sitters.**

**I have just become obsessed with Len, Kaito and Gakupo's VanaN'ice thing or whatever the heck it's called. (Just thought I'd let you all know)**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**~PEACE~**


	3. Tantrum

**Hey! Writing time! Also just wanted to thank anyone who has reviewed or ****favourited or followed or anything like that to this fanfiction! Here it goes**

* * *

Len POV

"Len why don't we go on the ferris wheel to end off this perfect day!" Tei said happily while grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the ferris wheel, we were waiting inline for a while when Tei looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it Tei?" I asked with a slight nervousness in my voice.

"Oh it's nothing important" Tei said sadly.

"Well ok then" I said, I honestly don't care if she doesn't want to tell me whatever the heck she was going to tell me I was just trying to be nice.

"Wait!" Tei shouted while turning her head to face me.

"I need to tell you something" Tei said in a slight worried tone.

"Ok" I said waiting for her to tell me whatever it was she wants to tell me.

Tei slowly opened her mouth to tell me what she wanted to when someone that worked at the carnival we were at interrupted her "Your next please watch your step while entering the ride and stay seated at all times" the person said. Tei and I walked on the ride and sat down, Tei sat next to me and slowly scooted closer to me.

"Umm... Tei do you mind?" I asked while gesturing to our closeness, but apparently she took tat as a sign to move closer.

"Hey umm... thats not exactly what I meant" I mumbled, but Tei either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"Do you remember what you were going to tell me?" I asked while scooting closer to he wall of our seat.

"Ummm... No I don't" Tei said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh ok" I said quietly.

Tei slowly started scooting close to me, there was almost no space between us and I had no room to continue scooting away.

"THE RIDE IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY" a voice boomed, Oh no looks like I will be stuck in this situation longer the I hoped. "CURSE YOU RIN KAGAMINE!" I yelled out.

Rin POV

*RING RING RING* My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello this is Rin Kagamine, who is this?" I asked into the phone. "Oh Rin honey I need to ask a favour of you" Lily said back into the phone. "Sure" I said. "I need to go on a business trip and will be gone for the next few days" Lily said. "Ok and let me guess you want Len and I to watch Yuki and Oliver" I assumed. "Yep" Lily said happily. "Ok Lily" I said. "Great thank you so much bye" Lily said before hanging up.

"Yuki and Oliver your mom is going on a business trip so Len and I will be watching you for that time" I said happily.

"YAY!" They both cheered happily.

"Hmmmm... It's getting late Len should be back soon" I said while thinking about when he would be back.

*KNOCK KNOCK* that is probably Len now. I walked over to the door and opened it and the sight I saw was hilarious. Len came back but his clothes looked messed up and his face had lipstick marks all over it, so me being my evil self I took a picture of him.

"Rin" Len growled at me.

"Did you have fun on your date?" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Rin" Len growled at me again, wow he is freaking me out.

"Len quit your growling" I said angrily.

"Rin. I. Hate. You." Len growled angrily.

"Ok I love you too little brother!" I said while smiling.

"Go wash up you have lipstick all over your face" I said while gesturing to his face. Len ignored me.

"Look I am sorry, but you did scare me!" I said getting annoyed by the fact he was ignoring me.

"Len answer me!" I said angrily.

"Len I'm sorry ok, I guess it was mean of me to let my shota bro go out with a psycho but still answer me" I said my anger toning down a bit.

"Len please forgive me" I said sadly. But Len still ignored me.

"I will buy you some bananas" I offered smiling slightly.

"Fine if you insist" Len said while walking closer to me.

"YAY!" I cheered while hugging him. Len paused at my hug but then put his arms around me too. I let go of him and he let go go me and then we walked away from each other. **(Awkward sibling hug)**

"We will be watching Oliver and Yuki for a few days now" I said.

"Ok" Len said.

"Oliver and Yuki what kind of movies do you normally watch?" I asked because I want to party while watching movies!

"Oh I like watching the Disney princess movies" Yuki said eagerly.

"Oh, what about you Oliver?" I said disappointedly.

"I like watching Scooby-Doo" Oliver exclaimed happily, I forgot that they were little kids and watched stupid things.

"Well both of those things suck" I said slightly irritated.

"Hey!" Yuki and Oliver said angrily.

"Len did any new cool movies come out recently?" I asked hoping there was some cool movie out there we could watch.

"Ummmmm... Didn't world war Z come out recently" Len said. **(World war Z ****isn't super new but whatever that movie is awesome)**

**"**Lets watch that!" I said excitedly.

"Are you sure a movie like that is good for a bunch of 5 year olds?" Len asked me suspiciously.

"I'll have you know I am 5 and a half" Oliver said defensively. "Yeah and I'm 4" Yuki said proudly.

"Sure. I mean worst case ever it scarrs their minds for life, but whatever" I said casually.

"Fine we can watch it, but only because I want to watch it too" Len said slightly irritated.

"But a little shota like you can't watch a scary movie, you will pee yourself" I said while smirking.

"Yes I can, and I won't pee myself" Len said while blushing slightly.

"If you say so, but don't come crying to me when you need new pants" I said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Rin don't be mean" Len pouted.

"What is world war Z?" Oliver asked, oh I completely forgot about those two. "Umm... A movie and we are going to watch it" I said while grinning. "Oh sounds cool" Oliver said.

I walked over to the TV and put world war Z on, everyone sat down on the couch and I pressed play. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahhahaaa!" I laughed like a psycho as zombies invaded. "Wow Rin you really are evil, a bunch of people just died and you're laughing" Len said while looking at me like I was going to eat out his soul.

"Whatever, now shut up and watch the movie" I said while gently slapping him.

**~time skip~**

"That was the best movie ever!" Len and I said in unison while high-fiving. "U-umm I-I didn't l-l-like it ve-very mu-mu-much" Yuki stuttered her face pale. "Oh no are you scared?" I asked hoping she wasn't that scared. "Y-y-yes" Yuki said sadly, crap! "What about you Oliver?" Len asked worriedly, there was no answer so we thought Oliver must have fallen asleep until we heard a sniff. I looked down and saw Oliver on the ground crying. "Oliver are you ok?" I asked cautiously. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oliver shrieked, holy that kid is loud. "Whats wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I'm so scared" Oliver mumbled while looking like someone was just murdered right before his eyes.

"Umm... Well then I'm sorry you're scared" I said awkwardly.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Oliver shouted and I swear he had death in his eyes.

"Wow chill Ollie" I said nervously.

"Nooooooooo!" Oliver said and then began crying, seeing Oliver cry made Yuki cry so now we had two little kids throwing a tantrum.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver and Yuki screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed again.

"BE QUIET!" Len yelled.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed even louder.

Len and I looked at each other and nodded our heads "This is why we hate kids" we both said in unison before walking out of the house and to the park, leaving Oliver and Yuki alone.

* * *

**All done! So how did you like it? **

**Please ****review because reviews are like food and food keeps us alive so if i don't get enough reviews I will starve and if I starve I will die and if I die can't write anymore of this fanfiction, the choice is yours choose wisely.**

**~PEACE~**

**Again please review cuz I don't bite...hard XD**

**~PEACE~**


	4. A trip to the hospital

**Hey... I'm alive! I have been really busy with school and needed to get that stuff done (It still isn't all done yet but screw that it has been like a tear since I updated this)**

**Hmmm... I just realized I spelt sign wrong I accidentally wrote sing, sorry about that I will fix that after I post this :(**

**Review reply**

**Rose Verdict: Yeah sorry about writing it wrong :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ummm... So anyways sorry for any other words I spelt wrong. K on with the story**

* * *

Len POV

Gosh I hate kids when they throw a tantrum! I told Rin that the movie wouldn't be good for little kids but she didn't listen to me like she should have! So now we have to just leave our house so we don't have to listen to Oliver and Yuki's tantrum.

I'm pretty sure we are going to a park, and thats fine with me because there are little kids at parks and I like freaking little kids out! (Until they throw a tantrum)

"Hey Rin. Oliver and Yuki were having quite the 'Meltdown' don't you think" I said with a goofy smile because of the awesome joke I just made. **(AN: Lol ****vocaliod references are the best! Sorry if that was lame) **

Rin glared at me for a second but then started laughing and I joined her. "Yeah they sure were. It was almost as bad as 'The rampage of Kagamine Len'" Rin said to me with a smirk. "It was almost as bad" I said, and we both began laughing hysterically.

"Are we going to the park?" I asked Rin.

"Yes, yes we are" Rin said trying to sound cool even though cough-It-cough-Is-cough-Impossible-cough-For-cough-Rin-cough-To-cough-Be-cough-Cool-cough.

We walked to the park together happily enjoying the slight breeze and bright sun, until a small child on a bike came racing towards us and Rin being the nice big sister she is pushed me towards the kid so she didn't get hit. (note the sarcasm) "Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed manly and not shota like, as the kid and bike game in contact with me. "The pain! The pain!" I screamed out in pain (no duh). "Thank you for breaking my fall mister" the little kid said before grabbing his bike and running away. "Help! Help! We have a hit and run!" Rin said while running towards me.

"Ah! Len are you ok?! I don't think your ankle is supposed to bend that way!" Rin squeaked. "Take me to a hospital!" I cried out.

"Sure thing!" Rin said while picking me up bridal style. "Rin what are you doing" I said, my face turning as red as a tomato.

"I am carrying you to the hospital, problem?" Rin asked while looking down at me questioningly.

"W-well its like w-we are d-dating" I stammered while looking down at the ground.

"Len, oh my gosh we are twins! Get those nasty thoughts out of your head" Rin said while looking down at me.

"Besides this isn't one of those romance manga's, nobody will think we are twins" She added while carrying me down the street.

As we walked to the hospital every once in a while some group of girls would blush and giggle at the sight of Rin carrying me bridal style (I new people would think we were a couple) But then stop giggling once they saw my ankle.

"Don't worry Len we are almost at the hospital" Rin said, who has been completely oblivious to the constant giggles we get.

"Here we are!" Rin said happily while getting me to push the wheel chair button."Nurse, Nurse! Help! He has been injured" Rin yelled getting a nurses attention. "Don't worry sweetie, we will have your boyfriend all fixed up before you know it!" The nurse said smiling sweetly. "Oh my gosh he is my twin brother you sicko!" Rin yelled angrily.

"Oh Im sorry, but it was an honest mistake you two are just so cute together!" The nurse said.

"Like I said we are twins, now please take my brother and help him his ankle is creeping me out" Rin said angrily while passing me to the nurse. (What the heck they are just passing me around)

Rin POV

Oh. My. Gosh. People are so messed up, you carry your injured brother to a hospital and people think you are dating.

That aside, I kinda feel bad for pushing Len into that kid but better him than me right?

It has been about an hour since Len went in there, I hope he doesn't need surgery or anything. Oh crap if he needs surgery I will feel really guilty, and I don't like feeling guilty I don't feel guilty often but when it comes to Len I feel guilty.

Hey weren't Len and I baby-sitting Yuki and Oliver before all of this happened? CRAP! I hope Len won't mind if I leave him for a while, besides I will probably be back before he comes out. With that in mind I ran out the door.

**~time skip~**

With Yuki holding my left hand and Oliver holding my right I walked into the hospital, and the sight I saw was quite the sight indeed. Len was sitting on a bench with a cast on his leg and crutches leaning against the wall beside him, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that a bunch of cute girls were surrounding him all signing his cast and stroking his face, and there Len was with his arms behind his head in a relaxing manor he also had a big smile on his face as the girls flirted with him.

"Oliver, Yuki wait here, Ok" I ordered and they nodded in response.

I marched over to where Len and the girls were and cleared my throat gaining their attention.

"Len, time to go" I said mildly irritated, and reaching over to grab his hand until one of the girls slapped my hand away. "Is this the girl that did this to you?" She asked while glaring at me. "Yes it is" Len said calmly. All of the girls turned towards me glaring daggers, man if there is one thing I hate its fangirls. "Hey but I am also who carried you bridal style to the hospital" I said while pointing at myself. "You carried out Len-Len?" One of the girls asked angrily. Crap I shouldn't have said that. They all surrounded me probably thinking of ways they could brutally murder me.

"Easy now ladies, she is my twin sister" Len said while calming them down by flashing them a smile.

"Fine" They said together.

"Len I am taking you home, grab those crutches and lets get out of here" I said angrily.

"Fine" Len huffed as he grabbed his crutches and stood up.

"Hey you can't take Len away from us!" One of the girls yelled.

"I can and I will" I said while middle fingering the group of girls and grabbing Len, Yuki, and Oliver and pulling them out the door.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it! R&amp;R**

**~PEACE~**


End file.
